


Wherever

by ThePunkAssDeer



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Implied Megatron/Soundwave - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1621787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePunkAssDeer/pseuds/ThePunkAssDeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valve-eating 2k14</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wherever

Starscream couldn't help but feel rather pleased with his current situation. With Megatron away on a mission, he could use Soundwave however it suited him.

And wherever.

Soundwave had clumsily slumped against the decepticon leader's throne, spreading his legs obscenely wide as a sign of complete submission to the second-in-command. It wasn't unusual to see him shed his dignity and become the whimpering drone he was now.

For Starscream, at least.

Starscream placed a kiss on Soundwave's cheek before kneeling in front of him, tracing a hand up Soundwave's thigh before removing the plating covering his sensitive valve.

Starscream rubbed the lips of Soundwave's valve with his thumb before spreading it gently. His mouth ghosted over the now-exposed valve before letting out a low chuckle. 

"What if Megatron caught you here on his throne, allowing yourself to be taken by another mech? But I suppose it's too late to back out now."

Starscream didn't even give Soundwave time to reply before passionately running his tongue along the outside lining of the smaller mech's valve. Soundwave gasped in response, gripping the arm of the throne to keep balance. Starscream traced his tongue along the rim, before nipping lightly at the top.

Starscream purred lightly as he pressed his lips onto the waiting valve, pushing his tongue inside against the inner walls and lighting up several sensors. Soundwave keened loudly, lifting his hips for more. It had been what seemed like eons since he had been given such attentions. Between his duties and Megatron's, being pleasured had become but a lingering fantasy in the back of his mind. 

Starscream held a sense of pride in knowing that only he could truly get Soundwave in such a state, and continued to hungrily suck and kiss the pulsing valve. Soundwave pressed his hips forwards in an effort to encourage Starscream's actions before the red mech gripped his hips tightly in order to still them. Soundwave let out a soft whine before succumbing to his superior's desire. 

Starscream continued suck the outer lips of the blue mech's valve, his tongue dipping in occasionally to catch the fluid building up inside. Soundwave could feel himself building up to a climax, he arched his back and dug his digits into the metal of Megatron's throne, leaving a few light scratches. 

Starscream gave one final lick, sending Soundwave over the edge as the smaller mech moaned loudly, breath hitching as he gently clutched at his chest plate. Starscream hadn't even realized that he, too needed to catch his breath. He gave a light chuckle as he clumsily situated himself over Soundwave, kissing him deeply before drifting off to sleep on top of him. 

Leaving Soundwave with no way to get up.

**Author's Note:**

> I had originally titled this one "DEVOUR MY HUSBAND"


End file.
